


I absolutely cannot make decent titles

by KitsuneSweetGarden



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Crush, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot, kind of ooc i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneSweetGarden/pseuds/KitsuneSweetGarden
Summary: Thanatos is getting dangerously used to Zagreus' back to home routine.He may not mind it.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 85





	I absolutely cannot make decent titles

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of ooc, I'm sorry, I get so caught up in the writing that I end up adding unnecessary stuff lol

Thanatos observed the (literally) fiery Prince bitterly reply back to his mocking Father, looking so calm yet knowing Zagreus was probably fuming in anger and pain from his Father's remarks. One run after the other, the Prince would come back to the House of Hades through what had become the styx pool of shame, Thanatos would just silently observe him exchange snarky remarks with Lord Hades until they were done. It was like a routine for Zagreus, and Thanatos could only wonder if he did this even when he wasn't there.

Once the fires were put, the soft spoken Prince would move onto talking to the giant dog, to then gently petting it until one of Cerberus' paws was quickly kicking back and forth from the attention. Death itself could only wish in the deepest parts of his mind that he could get the same kind of attention from him.

Knowing what would happen next, Thanatos returned to his usual spot, already hearing the Prince's flaming footsteps drawing near to the corner of the house in which he'd always wait for his turn, already some Ambrosia in hand for his "dear friend".

The way in that Zagreus smiled so purely as his gentle voice brought Thanatos back to reality... He'd never get tired of that feeling.

—Hey, Than, here, —he offered the ambrosia, confident in that Thanatos would not reject it. It almost annoyed him that Zagreus was so confident in him accepting the bottle. Or at least he wanted to be annoyed by it, but the truth was that no matter how hurt he felt about Zagreus wanting to leave him, he couldn't reject the kind Prince's offering. Each time, he'd accept it and drink it right after their fun games during Zagreus' escape attempts. He'd treasure each one of them as if they were something more than a drink, as if they meant something else.

Thanatos was probably aware of it, of the fact these little gifts meant more than just a gift for a friend. It would be obvious for anyone that watched them interact before and after the facts. This adoration and devotion that Thanatos felt towards Zagreus was reciprocated.

He was well aware that Zagreus loved him as much as Thanatos did, that the Prince would always keep the gray haired God on his land, that he'd often push through rooms even harder just for the chance of getting to see him again. Yet... That knowledge also hurt him. In his mind, he could understand why Zagreus was doing this. He was different from everyone else in the Underworld after all. He was always so loving, so gentle, so sensitive, if it weren't from his appearence, anyone would think that he just didn't belong there. Zagreus wanted to meet the woman that conceived him, he wanted to know more, to know of his family, he wanted answers.

But, in Thanatos' heart... He couldn't understand that. It pained him to know that Zagreus may never return. It pained him so much to think about it, but he felt selfish. He always thought that if Zagreus was happy, he would be too, but right now he wasn't happy. Was it because Zagreus was getting hurt? Was it the fear of how the outside world would treat someone like him? Was it because he thought maybe Persephone would reject him? Or was he just being selfish because he wanted to spend more time than he should with him?

All of these thoughts crossed Thanatos' mind in less than a second, as usual never feeling less able to process things than when Zagreus stood in front of him, smiling so beautifully.

—You're wasting your time trying to ease me up with these gifts, —Thanatos dryly said, hoping that by acting this way towards the gentle Prince, his feelings would get locked away.

—Always so polite, Than, —he chuckled, as if there was something funny in it. He looked slightly ashamed, a kind of expression not too far from his usual, easy-going looking one. One that only few could tell apart when looking at him.

Thanatos stayed in silence for a while, feeling guilt eat him out. So he gives in easily, his resistance becoming more and more dull the more time he spent talking to the Zagreus.

—Thank you... Zag.

Immediately, Zagreus' face lit up in hope and happiness, such slight changes in him but also so noticeable. He almost looked like a puppy seeing its companion come back. Thanatos felt a tug on his heart, and Zagreus evidently noticed it on his face, as his smile only grew bigger in relief and happiness.

What could Thanatos do about it? No matter how hard he tried, Zagreus' attempts on patching things up with him were working. He didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to get hurt the day Zagreus never came back... But maybe he should just accept it. Have Zagreus in his arms at least once before he never saw him again.

Thanatos couldn't help feeling in love with the man who also adored him so much.

So he let Zagreus talk about whatever else he thought of rambling to Thanatos about, this time being gentler with him, reminding him to take care of himself before Zagreus left to speak with others. How could anyone hate someone like him? Only Hades could keep a straight mindset in front of Zagreus, and even then, it wasn't because he hated him. Or so Thanatos wanted to believe.

He stared for a little longer until Zagreus left the wing and went towards his room, thinking about going easier on him next time.


End file.
